


With Open Arms Then I Could Keep You Close

by comicfanperson



Series: JNPR and friends [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamorous Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Sarcastic Ozpin, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/pseuds/comicfanperson
Summary: After a bad dream, Oscar gets some comfort and love from his family.(Weird Uncle Ozpin argues with Oscar, Ren and Oscar moment, Jaune and Oscar moment, Jaune and Ren being in love, and of course some nighty night cuddles for farm boy <3)
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Oscar Pine, Jaune Arc & Oscar Pine & Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine & Lie Ren, Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Series: JNPR and friends [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632898
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	With Open Arms Then I Could Keep You Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tikii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikii/gifts).



> AAAAAAAAAAA I GOT THE REQUEST FOR THIS AND KNEW I WOULDNT BE ABLE TO REST UNTIL I HAD POSTED IT!!!  
> so here she is in all her glory!!!!!  
> The request was from tikii who is honestly such a huge HUGE inspiration for me and is lowkey the reason i actually started posting on Ao3 in the first place!! :,,,) so u can imagine my joy and surprise for the request of "...some sleepy cuddles for our farm boy ?" from them!!! im TRULY honored AND blessed!! thank you so so much for all the support my guy :,)

_Darkness-_

_Pain-_

_Flashing lights-_

_Screaming-_

_Red, blood red-_

Oscar shot up in his bed, a gasp on his lips and tears in his eyes and a cold sweat breaking on his skin. He sat there for a moment, breathing heavily from the rather confusing nightmare. Usually they were clearer than that, _usually they were Ozpin’s memories._ But he could tell that wasn’t it this time. This was his own brain’s doing. 

Through the window of his bedroom he could see the stars, twinkling and precious, and of course the moon, shattered and daunting. He sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. Oscar glanced over at the nightlight, directly beneath his window, giving the room a soft, silvery glow. He smiled a bit to himself, he loved that little thing. It was kind of awkward at first but having it around helped a lot, plus it was a super thoughtful gift from JNPR. 

_Oscar?_ Ozpin spoke up, _Are you alright?_

“Um, yeah,” he whispered, “Just a nightmare.”

**_Just_ ** _a nightmare?_ If Oscar could see Ozpin’s face he just knew that there would be a raised eyebrow. 

“It wasn’t bad, Oz, you know that…”

_Except I know it wasn’t completely harmless either, because you are still awake and bothering to respond to me._

“Well… I-”

_Maybe you should go see your team, I know it helps you fall back asleep._

Oscar frowned, “I’d really hate to bother them. It’s like, one a.m. and they just got back from a long mission-”

_Three days ago. Besides, how often does Miss Nikos remind you to come to them when you are upset?_

“But I’m not upset, really!”

The raised eyebrow tone was back, _You really have no business lying, Oscar, especially to the person living in your_ **_head._ **

“Okay, _maybe,_ just _maybe,_ it’s got me a bit on edge but that doesn’t constitute waking up the whole house at this hour.” 

“Well, not the _whole_ house,” a voice that was definitely not the other one in Oscar’s head finally said. 

“R-Ren!” Oscar squeaked, “How, uh, how much of that did you hear?”

“Enough to figure out why you’re talking to yourself so late,” Ren shrugged. The huntsman walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down on it and began running his fingers through Oscar’s hair. “Now, why did you have to sit here and debate with yourself for so long over asking us for something that was explicitly stated we don’t mind?”

Oscar turned bright red, bringing his knees closer to his chest, “I… I don’t know. I guess I’m still not really used to all of this yet? It’s… still a fairly big change.”

“Oh? It’s been a few months now, we all hoped you would have warmed up to it by this point.”

“So had I…” Oscar mumbled, suddenly giving a yawn.

“Hm, it’s too late for this kind of talk, isn’t it?” Ren asked him fondly. Oscar gave a sleepy nod, eyes blinking rapidly in an attempt to not fall asleep on the spot.

“Would you like to sleep with us for the rest of the night?” Oscar nodded rapidly, eyes wide and hopeful and happy, Ren loved that look. He thought it suited Oscar, who was still so undeniably young. He lifted Oscar into his arms, holding him tight against his chest, encouraging the young teen to wrap his legs around his waist.

“I can walk…” Oscar insisted, but his voice was so groggy and tired that Ren pretended to not hear him. 

When they reached the main bedroom, the girls were snuggled up tight to Jaune, who seemed to be awake. Ren deposited Oscar onto Jaune’s chest, who just pulled the tiny guy closer. 

“Hey, buddy,” Jaune murmured, “What had _you_ up at this hour?”

“Nightmare,” Oscar whispered.  
  
“I’m sorry, kiddo,” Jaune responded, not sounding pitiful but rather soft and worried and comforting… Oscar adored it, it made him feel understood and… and even _loved_ by his team. “Wanna talk about it?”

Oscar just shook his head no, watching as Ren got into bed next to Nora, spooning up against her and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I didn’t mean to wake you guys up…” 

“Stop saying that, we don’t care. In fact, we welcome it, you’re part of our family and we want you to feel taken care of,” Ren insisted, reaching over Nora to stroke a soothing hand down Oscar’s back.

“Besides,” Jaune started, “We were already up.”

And wasn’t _that_ a surprising admission, Oscar was sure they would’ve been asleep after that mission, getting as much rest as possible before the next one.

“What...? Why?”

And suddenly Ren was giving Jaune a dangerous glare, and Jaune was blushing like _mad,_ and Oscar was confused, his brain too worn out to do much in the way of connecting-dots.

“Oh- uh- ahem- we were just… uhhh-” Jaune tried to respond, but he was obviously embarrassed or something and Ren looked positively furious, but in that fond kind of way he did when Nora said something particularly out-of-place.

“It doesn’t matter,” Ren cut in, “It’s time for all of us to go to sleep anyways, okay?”

_I should really be more uncomfortable than I am, right now,_ Oz sighed in a rather ridiculous manner.

“Oz, you’re _really_ not making any sense…” Oscar whispered, finally starting to drift off for good, eyes closing gently and his breathing evened out. Jaune seemed relieved, rubbing a hand up and down Oscar’s arm, glad to be holding his youngest teammate so close, glad to be able to offer some sort of comfort to him. 

“ _Really_ , Jaune?” Ren whispered, “You _had_ to say that?”

“I thought it would make him feel better…!”

The other huntsman shook his head, feigning exasperation, “Gods, I’m so in love with you I can hardly be mad…”

“I love you, too, Ren,” Jaune whispered, grabbing Ren’s and from where it had laid on Oscar’s back and giving his knuckles a few kisses.

Ren blushed, a soft and happy look on his face. 

“Alright, now we _really_ should go to sleep before anyone else wakes up…”

So they slept, they rested, like any other family in any other home that night.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: i forgot to add im taking requests rn!!! u can put one in my tumblr askbox ( @optimisticfruitcup) or one in the comments of any fic of this series!!!  
> ALSO i felt the need to clarify that Jaune and Ren were doing NOTHING nsfw, i was trying to insinuate a makeout session but it has occurred to me that may have not been clear!!!!!!!


End file.
